


falling, falling, fallen.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr shorts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette remembers.





	falling, falling, fallen.

Marinette remembers the moment she knew she was in love.

Sitting next to him, her back pressed against the chimney on whatever rooftop he had taken her to, Chat Noir was gazing at the sunset, his blond hair falling before his eyes and causing him to blow a wave of air upwards every few minutes to move it out of the way.

Marinette can tell something changed in that moment, a shift she had not expected to occur, not so soon, yet a shift she welcomed. She feels something, warm and sweet and bubbling deep down. When she looks away from Chat Noir and catches another glimpse of him, it’s as if she’s seeing him a new and familiar light.

Marinette doesn’t try to fight it. She decides she’s spent too long fighting feelings. Instead, she shifts, moving her head to rest on his shoulder. He stiffens at first, but relaxes, keeping his eyes trained on the sky.

When the sun’s gone down, Marinette finds that she’s found a new wonder to gaze at, a new star to admire.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
